My little Harlequin
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: A collection of oneshots on how Joker deals with his frustration of Harley leaving him alone x20. JokerxHarley
1. Chapter 1

The Joker was sat in his office sulking. Harley had gotten mad at him for having to cancel their date due to work and yet again she had run to Ivy for comfort which annoyed him greatly.

What hurt most was the fact that she thought he didn't CARE. That was a lie; Joker had been eagerly awaiting their date for weeks but there was no way of getting out of it. He poured himself another drink "I aint that heartless Harls" he grumbled. Feeling bored he turned on the radio to help him relax. It was a rare moment but sometimes he would listen to the music on the radio waves.

_"Easy come, easy go"_

"That's for damn sure" he muttered irritably. Harley was either with him or Harley it took only 1 word and she would either leave him or stay beside him lovingly.

_"That's just how you live, oh"_

Joker frowned Harley didn't live like that 100%. She lived to make people laugh, To be praised and loved by him eternally. Part of that was to annoy the hell out of him when he was busy.

_"Take, take, take it all"_

Joker sighed crossly as annoying memories flooded back into his mind. Whenever he was busy she would bother him until he gave in and screwed her.

_"But you never give"_

Despite Harley giving him attention when she was also in the mood. She had an annoyingly bad habit of saying she was too busy, not in the mood or had other things to do.

_"Should have known you was trouble"_

"Got that right" Joker grumbled. She had attracted him from day one at Arkham despite him doing the seduction. Her golden blonde hair, those big blue eyes but most of all those voluptuous breasts and slender figure.

_"From the first kiss"_

Joker went quiet. Their first kiss had been somewhat magical; it had happened after she broke him out of Arkham. During the time he had been injured she had been kind enough to tend to his injuries. He had felt so drawn to her beauty and sweet nature that he had lured her in with sweet words and they kissed.

_"Had your eyes wide open"_

Joker huffed during their kiss she had closed her eyes to enjoy the atmosphere. She was not the type of girl to get all hyped up. She mainly just blushed and giggled a little but never screamed sure sometimes she squealed but excitedly in a cute way.

_"Why were they open?"_

"Get your facts straight buddy my Harley closed hers" Joker hissed crossly pouring himself another whiskey.

_"Gave you all I had"_

"Aint that the truth" Joker huffed. He had given his body, his affections even his patience to put up with her antics. Yet she still asked for his love and kindness which was something he couldn't do.

_"And you tossed it in the trash"_

Harley could tend to be selfish and bratty when it came to affection. He was the type of guy who was more quality than quantity. He made sure she NEVER forgot how good he could make her feel. It was not his fault she was such a horny blonde who desired his body every 24/7/.

_"You tossed it in the trash, you did"_

Thinking about how ungrateful Harley was towards him made Joker angrier. He tried his best to keep her happy so he could do what he did best which was plot to destroy the dark knight and rule Gotham.

_"To give me all your love is all I ever asked"_

The Joker became thoughtful he may not be able to show love or compassion but the fact that Harley cared for him so much made him feel like a better man. It made him think that he was capable of showing feelings that didn't include brute force all the time.

_" 'Cause what you don't understand is..."_

The Joker groaned crossly there were a number of things Harley didn't understand. That when he was busy it was not the time to have sex, That when using a pun it had to be able to match the situation, To be his woman she had to be obedient.

_"I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)"_

The Joker frowned he would NEVER do such a thing for Harley. She was capable of taking care of herself. He didn't raise her so harshly to make her a dependant whiny crybaby; He raised her to be a strong and sly woman.

_"Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

The occasional times Joker took a knife for Harley was only because she was created by him so only he should have the honour of killing her.

_"I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

"Think again buddy" Joker grumbled. His life was WAY more important than hers in some respect. She was merely around to praise him and tell him how wonderful he was as a villain that and satisfy his needs.

_"You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

The Joker raised an eyebrow that was half true. He was willing to buy her clothes and make-up but anything else she had to get herself. It was natural that they shared the chore of buying food for Bud and Lou since they shared them.

_"Oh, I would go through all this pain"_

Joker's expression became a cross between annoyed and sad. He did care for Harley and it caused him all sorts of pain emotionally and mentally. Yet somehow it felt nice at times but also the usual annoying.

_"Take a bullet straight through my brain"_

"Not bloody likely" Joker grumbled. There was no way he would risk his own life for Harley's sake.

_"Yes I would die for you, baby"_

"More like the other way around buster" Joker muttered. Harley was always willing to put herself in danger to keep him safe or happy.

_"But you won't do the same"_

A sharp pain shot through his chest. The fact that Harley put herself through so much to keep him safe yet he never did the same triggered a slight guilt inside him.

_"If my body was on fire"_

The Joker raised an eyebrow as he thought about that. He wasn't stupid enough to get caught alight sure he'd had his butt bitten by a piranha but that was all.

_"Oh, You'd watch me burn down in flames"_

"No she...wouldn't" Joker said feeling thoughtful at the last part. He put her through so much hell that it wasn't exactly a impossibility. The thought of Harley setting him alight and watching him burn with a wicked grin sent chills down his spine.

_"You said you loved me, You're a liar"_

The Joker smiled sadly "More like I am" he said in a pained voice. He cared so much for Harley but everyday he would lie to her about her place. That she was merely a henchwench to help him destroy Batman but in fact she was the reason his life was more bearable.

_"Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby"_

"That's a bunch of bullshit" Joker hissed bitterly. Harley had adored him from day one of being his assistant. She showered him with so much affection it smothered him to death.

The chorus continued to play on and on in a loop. The Joker leaned back in his chair sadly this song made him realize how harsh he was on Harley and that he could go easier on her. He badly wanted to talk out their issues with her but she was at Ivy's again seeking comfort from her friend.

He sighed heavily "I'll talk to her about it when she comes home" he decided crossly. It was easier that way and he wasn't in the mood to listen to anymore of Ivy's man hating trash she always spouted.

Beside him Bud and Lou whimpered sadly. He ruffled their manes affectionately "Its ok boys your mama will be home...eventually".


	2. C2: Suffering eternally

The Joker sat at his desk his head rested upon the desk. He had a glass tumbler in one hand filled with whiskey the other was clenched in a fist.

Harley had yet again left him and run off to Ivy for moral support and comfort. She had not taken the babies with her (thankfully) as she was too angry at the time to realize.

The lights in his office were off apart from a lamp in the corner which lit a dim light keeping the room pleasantly soothing. Bud and Lou were asleep in the corner curled up against each other and laughing quietly in their sleep.

_"I'm holding on your rope"_

What rope? The non-existent invisible leash he used to keep Harley beside him. Usually it worked but it seemed to be losing its touch.

_"Got me ten feet off the ground"_

The Joker swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. His mind filled with thoughts about how Harley had come close several times to killing him but had thankfully never done the deed.

_"And I'm hearin' what you say"_

Harley always seemed to think Joker never listened to what she had to say. This was a lie Joker did listen to her it was just that sometimes he was too busy to answer her.

_"But I just can't make a sound"_

Joker didn't usually answer because he wasn't in the mood to listen to her prattle or just blocked out her whining. He did however listen to her more important words and simply listened carefully without interrupting.

_"You tell me that you need me"_

Joker loved hearing Harley say things like "I'd be nothing without you" or even "Where would I go your my home Puddin". Those words reminded him that no matter what she did or where she went she would ALWAYS need him in her life.

_"Then you go and cut me down"_

As soon as she would say these sweet words she would become spiteful and venomous towards him saying cruel words like "Heartless Bastard" or "Abusive Psycho". He may have been harsh towards her a few times but beating her was the only method he knew. Kindness was a stranger to him as his soul was as empty and black as the pits of hell.

_"But wait..."_

Wait for what? For her to come home and cuddle up to him softly with gentle kisses? For her to say she no longer needed him? The thoughts made him anxious and afraid that they might be capable of happening.

_"You tell me that you're sorry"_

Harley would crawl up to him on her knees and beg him to forgive her. She would begin to sob loudly and say she never meant any of the things she said. It had become a routine since she had worked this task to perfection.

_"Didn't think I'd turn around and say..."_

The Joker had turned to Harley most times when he was VERY angry or serious. But this only happened very rarely as he was very good at keeping her obedient.

_"That it's too late to apologize"_

Sometimes Joker was willing to forgive her but most times he didn't. The list of unforgivable acts she had done on HIS list were endless.

_"It's too late"_

Harley had been given lots of chances to change her attitude and become a loyal hench-girl who merely obeyed and did as she was ordered. However she ran to Harley so often that he got sick of trying to do something for her when she did nothing but anger him.

_"I said it's too late to apologize"_

Joker was a firm and stubborn man. When he said NO he meant it and he had given Harley so many chances that he was tired of doing things for a spoilt blonde bitch who whined 24/7.

_"It's too late, too late, oh, oh"_

The repeat of the words was rather annoying in his thoughts but this song was helping him deal with his anger. He was doing this a lot recently listening to trashy pop music to help him deal with his emotions.

_"I'd take another chance"_

Joker was not one usually to take chances on anybody unless he saw use of them as a tool. However where Harley was concerned she was FAR superior than a tool in his mind nay she was the female counterpart to his Joker style.

_"Take a fall, Take a shot for you, oh, oh"_

The Joker had taken a few shots for Harley merely because he would never allow anyone to beat him from the honour of taking her life. He had sometimes caught her when she fell and playfully teased her about it also. Thinking back on it made him smile sadly as memories filled his mind.

_"I need you like a heart needs a beat"_

Joker sighed heavily "Harley..." he said in a pained voice. It was true he did need her after all she made his painful and miserable existence more bearable.

_"But it's nothin' new"_

The fact that he cared about Harley was not a mystery to him. He did feel something for her but it was hard to say what. He got angry when she annoyed him or got close to other men and if she left him for a long period of time he got lonely. The newest reaction he had begun to have was feeling happy when she returned to him.

"Why do act in such a way? Such feelings shouldn't happen to a person like me..." he grumbled in a confused manner. Being the feared criminal he was meant that such feelings shouldn't exist inside him but they did.

_"I loved you with a fire, red"_

"LOVE!?" Joker yelled crossly. It couldn't be...It wasn't possible these feelings he had were LOVE? Then again from what he had often peeked at in Harley's magazines did mention such reactions.

_"Now it's turning blue"_

The Joker knew that despite getting mad at Harley and abusing her as much as he did the one thing that would NEVER change was the fact that he NEEDED her. Her smiling face to return to after a long day made him feel better.

_"And you say..."_

"Say what?" Joker said crossly. Harley said many things like how much she loved him or how handsome he was. She would also say things like she would never be able to forget him if he left her.

_"Sorry like an angel"_

"Angel huh?" Joker chuckled rubbing the space between his eyes. Harley was an angel all right with her baby blue eyes, golden hair and that lovely figure. What was probably most angelic about her was her innocent personality she showed when he was tired or angry.

_"Heaven let me think was you"_

"That's true" Joker chuckled again. Harley was very angelic but under the mask she showed there was a devious, manipulative seductress who took pleasure in angering him as well as toying with Batman. But he liked that side of her being a goody two shoes was boring but having a naughty playful side was what made her his perfect girl. She was a bit of both put into one beautiful woman.

"But I'm afraid..."

Joker became thoughtful there were a few things he was afraid of but never spoke about. The fact that Harley could say she no longer loved or needed him, That she could return to sanity and walk away leaving him alone or the worst was that she would suddenly decide to become a heroine rather than a criminal.

_"It's too late to apologize"_

"Maybe for you bud but my Harley listens to daddy" Joker sniggered. If she got on her knees and begged then he would consider letting her into his life again. After all she had to know who was boss.

_"It's too late"_

"Not for me it aint" Joker said crossly. He felt he had no reason to apologize the only reason Harley left is because she got bitchy and never seemed to realize she had to obey him.

_"I said it's too late to apologize"_

"Like I said buddy I give Harley plenty of time to say she's sorry" Joker said smirking. The more he allowed Harley into his life the easier it would be to manipulate her.

_"It's too late, Whoa"_

The Joker was growing annoyed by this line. It was never too late for Harley to apologize and say she was wrong. The problem was it took time but he had sunk his claws into her deep enough so she couldn't live without him.

The chorus played for another half an hour to which Joker began to think about how much he missed his devious trickster of a girlfriend. That cute smile and her baby blue eyes not to mention that sweet laugh.

_"I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet of the ground"_

Joker looked around the room. The place was rather empty and big without her and she made the place somewhat more lively. He peered at his phone for a second then picked up the phone and begun dialling.

**_A few minutes later_**

_"Hello?" _ Harley said curiously down the phone.

The Joker smiled hearing her voice filled him with warmth and his smile spread widely "Harley..." he said firmly but in a gentle tone.

_"Mistah-J? Is something wrong?" _She asked innocently.

The Joker breathed out heavily "Harls...come home soon".

_"Sure Puddin I'll come home tomorrow" _she said sweetly.

"Harls..." Joker said again taking a deep breath.

_"Hmm?" _Harley said curiously but with a cheery tone.

_"I love you" _Joker said smiling.

There was a soft sigh from down the phone _"Me too Puddin...see ya" _Harley said and hung up.

The Joker placed the phone down then caught sight of Harley's picture on his desk. He picked it up fondly and gazed at her picture. He stroked her face gently and smiled wider "My little Harlequin".


	3. C3: My heart is yours

The Joker was sat in his office with Bud and Lou. There was a tumbler of whiskey on his desk and several glass bottles of it on his desk. He was in a bad mood again because he and Harley had an argument only this time she had locked herself in the bedroom.

_"I'm not a perfect person"_

The Joker frowned he was a perfect crime lord and the big cheese of the underworld. Nobody pulled any crap with him unless they wanted to end up dead.

_"There's many things I wish I didn't do" _

The Joker sighed heavily and had another swig of whiskey. There were many things he had come to regret. The way he made Harley cry, The way he took her for granted but most of all the way he lied about his feelings.

_"But I continue learning"_

The Joker smiled to himself. He was learning and it was thanks to Harley. She was teaching him every day and he was learning more about how she saw the world.

_"I never meant to do those things to you"_

The Joker felt a sharp pain in his chest. There were many things he did to Harley that he regretted. Beating until she was unconscious, Saying hurtful words to her, forcing himself on her to teach her a lesson (Rarely) and lying to her.

Thinking about those things made his skin crawl and he immediately imagined the filth of his lies covering his body. He was a twisted psycho who abused his lover way too much and he knew it.

_"And so I have to say before I go"_

He would often go out and clear his head with the night air; a few times he would get drunk some more with 2 face and Jonathon crane. Other nights he would sulk in his office till his mood passed.

_"I've found a reason for me"_

A reason to what? Treat Harley better, Kill Batman or take over Gotham city with an iron fist. He had a lot of motives for his crimes and the list was endless.

_"To change who I used to be"_

The Joker admitted he used to be crueller before he met Harley and he had changed. But she had also helped create new gimmicks for their trademark smile.

_"A reason to start over new"_

The Joker had changed his style of crime and it was thanks to Harley. He had become more dangerous, feared and respected and it was because of her.

_"And the reason is you"_

The Joker smiled to himself. She was a cute little creature and she had the sweetest smile and the most wonderful laugh. Her diamond patterned suit was rather charming too.

This song was rather pleasant. Somehow it helped him come to terms with his twisted relationship with Harley and about what she meant to him.

_"I'm sorry that I hurt you"_

The Joker's expression became pained. He did beat Harley a great deal most days to teach her a lesson. Other times because he could feel himself falling in love with her and he didn't know what to do; so he blamed her and then beat her.

_"It's something I must live with everyday"_

He couldn't run from the pain he caused Harley; only hide behind a mask of lies. Sometimes he forgot that he hurt her and when he saw them and remembered the pain was so bad he couldn't look at her.

_"All the pain I put you through"_

"Don't I know it" the Joker chuckled sadly. He beat her till she was black and blue, he used her as his toy upon his command during their intimacy. He pushed her out of a window and into the street causing severe damage. He lied to her, manipulated her and blackmailed her constantly which was cruel yet he still did it.

_"I wish I could take it all away"_

The Joker wanted so bad to remove the bad things from their relationship but they hung over them like a poisonous cloud. A swarm of insects that never went away and bothered them 24/7.

_"And be the one who catches all your tears"_

Harley cried many tears; so much so that the pillows tasted salty and her mascara stained the white material. Proof of her sadness saturated the room and is was heavy and thick suffocating him.

_"That's why I need you to hear"_

Hear what? His pleas for her to remain beside him, His fond words during sex or his teasing manner towards her every day.

The lyrics played on and on and he began to think of what Harley meant to him. She was an angel in his twisted world of death, deceit and blood. She still loved him even after all the wicked deeds he had committed upon others. She was still loyal to him even after his selfish and cruel actions towards her. Half the actions he threw at her she didn't deserve but he didn't know how else to treat her; all he could do was be himself and that was it. He hated seeing her cry but that was just how it worked in his life it was how he coped with her.

_"I've found a reason to show"_

The Joker smiled. He could show Harley a million things. The pleasure of being his woman; the pain of being his tool, The joy of being a clown, the laughter in other pain. There were still many things his little Harlequin was yet to see and he would make sure she would.

_"A side of me you didn't know"_

A sharp pain hit the Joker's chest. The side Harley knew was a wicked creature who manipulated and abused her; she also knew his charismatic and playful side during sex. But the side he didn't show her was his more human and gentle side, His rational yet wise side. He didn't show them to her because they were his kinder side not the face he acted like.

But maybe because she loved him she would accept them. She would grow to love them and maybe just maybe he would show them to her more often. Close the gap that was wedged between them.

_" A reason for all that I do"_

Everything he did was to make the world a more enjoyable place. A world of hell with everlasting smiles. But the other reason he did it was so his beloved Harlequin would forever look stunning amongst the darkness. It was easy for her to be purified by the light to which she would leave him so he kept tainting her with his evil to prevent this from happening.

_"And the reason is you"_

The Joker smiled fondly and picked up his black and white photo of Harley. She was smiling and wearing her Harlequin suit. Even in pictures she was lovely and he knew it.

Slowly he got to his feet and made his way to their room. She would still be sobbing but he had to make it right between them. Turn her into his sweet little doll again and see her lovely smile. His demon doll with the big blue eyes, golden locks and the stunning figure.

**_Upstairs_**

Harley was laid upon the bed her face buried into her pillow and sobbing her heart out. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top and black lace underwear.

"You stupid jerk!" Harley wept angrily. She had just wanted to have some fun and feel his love again. But he'd thrown her against a wall and kicked her in the stomach then stormed off but not before screaming at her.

Bud and Lou were in the corner whimpering over her sobs. They wanted to console her but she wanted to be alone today. She enjoyed their presence but she was too upset for hugs and kisses today.

Suddenly a familiar shadow loomed in the doorway blocking the light of the landing and creating dark silhouette over Harley's small figure.

"Harls" The Joker said firmly. He was in a bitter yet thoughtful mood; he wanted to get this cleared up but had to tread carefully.

"Piss off!" Harley snapped angrily. She was in no mood for talking to her lover right now and just wanted to be alone.

The Joker made an angry growl and muttered something under his breath like "Stupid dame" or "crap" she didn't quite hear him.

She buried her face deeper into the pillow wanting to hide from him and enjoy the quiet of her own mind.

Suddenly he approached the bed causing Bud and Lou to raise their heads and wag their tails. Briefly he ruffled their manes but parked on the edge of the bed and gazed down upon her.

"Harls I need to speak to you" He said impatiently but in a reasonable tone.

She hesitated for a second then rolled onto her side. Her face was tearstained and she was wearing her jester hat and make-up but not her suit.

"Talk" she said bitterly in a annoyed tone. It was clear she was in a no nonsense mood which was often a pain in the ass.

"I know I hurt you" The Joker admitted shamefully.

"That's an understatement" Harley scoffed sarcastically. Her blue eyes were filled with rage and hurt but never looked away.

The Joker took a deep breath and clenched his fists "And I know it's wrong; god damn it if I could change I would but..." he said agonizingly.

Harley's eyes widened and filled with curiosity. She wiped her eyes and got to her hands and knees crawling over to him then sat beside him.

"I have to..." He confessed looking ashamed.

"Why Puddin? You don't have to hurt me if you don't want to" Harley said confused by his explanation.

The Joker laughed sadly "Oh Harley you silly little fool" he chuckled and pinched her cheek briefly then dropped his hand to his lap again.

"I don't understand Mistah-J" Harley said raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"If I don't hurt you I'll become soft. I'll stop being a wicked villain and turn soft. That's why I can't accept my feelings for you" he said shamefully.

Harley's eyes widened in shock. Did he really believe that he would change that much from accepting her love? She raised a hand and cupped his cheek gently "That's not true Jay" she said smiling fondly.

"How?" he asked sadly his shoulder's drooping miserably.

"You'll always be yourself but what will change is your views and aspects" she said kindly batting her blue eyes.

"Harley" he said gently. She had a way with words; hell she was like a female Buddha in some ways and it was admirable.

"I love you for WHO you are not how you ACT" she said lovingly and kissed his cheek.

The Joker smiled fondly. She was a strong little trouper and when it came to strength she beat Batman's posse of brats any day.

"Say Puddin" Harley said coyly batting her big blue eyes at him.

"Hmm?" He said curiously.

"Wanna have some fun?" she said flirtatiously circling her finger on his chest playfully.

The Joker grinned he loved it when she teased him as a way of asking to be fucked by him. It not only was arousing but it showed what a bad girl she was.

"As you wish my little Harlequin" He grinned wickedly his dark eyes twinkling with mischief.

**_20 minutes later_**

"Oh daddy...harder...gimme more...oh yes!" Harley shrieked lustfully.

"You like that Harls? Do you like my hard rod?" he teased groping her soft mounds as if he was creating a masterpiece.

"Oh I love it Mistah-J. It's so hard and throbbing!" Harley moaned pleasantly her cheeks flushed red.

He sat up so Harley was straddling him. He wanted to be closer to her but more importantly he wanted to see her desiring face.

Wanting to hear her scream louder he began thrusting even faster "Now say what I told you" he ordered a large grin spreading across his face.

"But Mistah-J it's so embarrassing" She moaned grabbing his shoulders for support.

"You want me to stop?" he said pinching her left nipple like a vice.

"NO! God don't stop!" Harley begged loudly pleasure overflowing her system.

"Then be a good girl and do as your told" he teased playfully. He loved seeing her squirm but he also loved teasing her during sex.

Harley took a deep breath "Daddy punish me! Punish your dirty little girl to your heart's content! Mess me up and make me cry like a little baby!" She yelled nervously her cheeks flushing pink.

"Good girl always listen to daddy" The Joker cooed softly and kissed her cheek.

He pushed her down onto her back and held her arms either side of her head. She was even more stunning when she was scared and only he knew this.

Harley wrapped her legs around his waist eagerly. She knew that to others he seemed like an abusive psychotic asshole but only he could make her feel so alive.

"Who do you belong to?" The Joker yelled firmly.

"Mistah-J" Harley cried sensually her voice becoming louder and her breath even faster.

"I can't hear you" He taunted playfully. She was his little toy but most of all she was his soul mate and his lover.

Harley took a deep breath "I'M THE JOKER'S TOY! I'M YOUR CUTE LIL PET WHO ENJOYS BEING ROUGH HOUSED!" she moaned loudly panting like a bitch in heat.

"Good girl. Daddy has a treat for you" The Joker chuckled deviously licking his lips.

Harley smiled "Fill me up! I want you to spray me with your warmth!" She giggled cheekily.

"HARLEY!" The Joker cried as he climaxed. Harley in return made a loud scream as she was filled with pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

**_afterwards_**

The Joker lay on his back panting heavily. This time it had been wilder than usual and taken a great deal out of him. He wasn't as young as he once was but he was still a guy with a lot of charm and skill.

Harley pressed herself against his chest fondly gazing at him with her blue eyes "That was nice Mistah-J" she cooed softly.

"Glad to hear it sweets" The Joker chuckled stroking her blonde hair gently.

She was so beautiful. Her big blue eyes the colour of the ocean and her creamy soft skin smoother than any silk. She was his girl and nobody would ever be able to take her from him.

He smiled to himself and then whispered "I love you Harleen" in a tender voice.

Harley smiled gently "I love you too Jay. Nobody else in this bleak world could make me feel as alive as you do" she said stroking his green locks.

"C'mere pooh daddy wants some sugar" he teased softly.

Harley grinned and then leaned towards him pressing her chest harder upon him. She kissed him softly then with a bit more passion. She loved this man and it would take a hell of a lot to change her mind.

Her scent, her taste, her voice. He loved everything about this woman and he would never say it to anyone but she was his angel. The only one he would show kindness to even if it killed him.


	4. C4: Perfection never unbearable

Joker sat in his office working on another scheme. He was worried about Harley and if she was doing ok.

It had been 2 days but Harley was raging with a fever. Her face was flushed bright red, she was sweating terribly and coughing a lot. She had assured him it was simply the flu but he had exiled her to the bedroom till she recovered.

Bud and Lou were sat in the corner. As much as he understood their love for her if they slept in the room with her she wouldn't get any rest. Every so often they would cuddle up to her, pine for attention or laugh.

"Harley..." Joker sighed sadly. He hoped she would recover quickly; as much as he complained about her he HATED seeing her in so much pain.

_"If you ever leave me baby"_

The Joker felt his chest tighten. Harley would NEVER leave him she loved him too much to even consider such a thing. But there were times when he worried that Ivy might steal her away for good.

_"Leave some Morphine at my door"_

"I'd need more than Morphine" The Joker chuckled sadly. If Harley ever left his side the pain would be too unbearable to handle.

_"Cause it would take a whole lot of medication"_

The Joker knew about drugs. He had so many pumped into him if he lost it at Arkham. They fucked with his brain and often caused Hallucinations that gave him nightmares for weeks.

_"To realize what we used to have"_

"USED to have? We're still together thanks buddy" The Joker grumbled and poured himself some whiskey.

_"We don't have anymore"_

"I think you may mean The weed and Harvey" The Joker sniggered deviously. It seemed those two fought more than they had sex. Usually when they did it was more hate or passionate sex.

_"There's no religion that could save me"_

The Joker smiled sadly. He wasn't a religious man but even god wouldn't be able to help him if he lost Harley.

_"No matter how long my knees are on the floor"_

The Joker never prayed he just wasn't that kind of guy; However he was full of HOPE. Hope was what kept them together and what allowed him to put up with her.

_"So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin"_

The Joker sighed heavily; he had given up a lot of things in his life after meeting her. He gave up trying to go solo, He gave up trying to crack jokes alone, He gave up looking for other women, He gave up snoring but above all he gave up taking unnecessary risks.

_"To keep you by my side"_

Batman and Commissioner Gordon called him a heartless, sadistic, Merciless, lying manipulator. He may have been those things but they had forgotten passionate lover, Psychotic genius, Animal lover and weapons expert.

All of these traits he owned allowed Harley to see what kind of man he was and could be. She loved him for it and admired his skills without a single doubt on her mind which he loved.

_"To keep you from walking out the door"_

Whenever he and Harley had a serious fight it would end with him slapping her and/or her storming out the front door and going to Ivy's until she desired his company once more.

_"Cause there'll be no sunlight"_

Despite their hideout being constantly under the cover of clouds or in shadows Harley lit up the room. It was the power of her smile, her baby blue eyes and her sweet little laugh.

_"If I lose you baby"_

Losing her was something he didn't want to even think about. He beat her occasionally but that was only to teach her a lesson either that or for sexual purposes. His desire to kill her was merely a threat; NEVER would he dream of destroying her precious light.

_"There'll be so clear skies"_

The Joker frowned. He was not a fan of clear or sunny days; storms and cloudy days seemed more appealing to him. They suited his personality and way of thinking; wild, dangerous and unpredictable.

_"If I lose you baby"_

Again. Those words hurt him more than anything; Harley meant the world to him and losing her was not something he thought about very often.

_"Just like the clouds"_

What about the clouds? This song made sense but had the most unusual lyrics. He shook his head crossly. "Music has changed since I was a lad" he grumbled.

_"My eyes will do the same, if you walk away"_

The Joker realized what it meant. If Harley ever did leave him he wouldn't just be angry; He would hurt worse than he ever had before. She was unlike any woman out there she was special, amazing and beautiful.

_"Everyday it will rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain" _

The Joker went quiet and became thoughtful. If she were to leave him his heart would break forever. The tears would never stop and when he eventually came to terms with her leaving he would be an empty shell.

This song made sense to him in a way. It explained how much he loved Harley and what she meant to him as a person. It helped him realize what would happen if she happened to vanish from his life.

_"I'll never be your mother's favourite"_

The Joker smirked with amusement. When Harley's parents came to visit her and hopefully pay her bail. When they saw him they turned pale and before leaving begged Dr. Leland to cure her so she could marry a normal guy.

_"Your daddy can't even look me in the eye"_

This had been true. When visiting Harley in jail Mr. Quinzelle had merely eyed Joker up and down with a look of disgust and then muttered "She can't even date a NORMAL guy". This had angered him but he let it slide. He would make Mr. Quinzelle pay for that insult one day he just had to ask his dame if it was ok to kick the shit outta her father.

_"Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing"_

That was a lie. If Joker had a child with Harley he would make sure that child would KNOW she/he was loved and support them in whatever situation they chose. Just as long as they continued being a criminal.

_"Sayin' "There goes my little girl"_

Talking about kid's made him smile. He did plan on producing an heir one day just in the far, far, far future. He still had a freedom he wanted to enjoy before he created Joker spawn with his lover.

_"Walkin with that troublesome guy"_

"What's wrong with that?" The Joker snapped angrily. Ladies loved bad boys because it made life exciting. Normal rich guys were a dime a dozen and boring as hell and sex was slow and boring. Bad boys like himself were wild, passionate and made sex a night to remember.

_"But they're just afraid of something they can't understand"_

This was true. People were quick to judge he and Harley's relationship without hesitation. The rumors he heard made him sick to his stomach. Sure he beat Harley but not constantly!

He beat her when she showed disrespect and only used tools during sex. He was stern and authoritive but not abusive. He respected her and treated her with love and precious delicacy.

_"Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds"_

It was true that some people doubted their relationship but a few supported them. Despite them all being criminals it still counted as a vote.

Catwoman supported them because it was in her mind forbidden love. It reminded her of her relationship with Batman but was wilder and sexier. Joker didn't like Catwoman at the best of times but he was amused by her sexual fetishes.

2 face knew that Joker was a solo criminal but made an allowance in Harley's case. He was also aware of his feelings for her but being the good friend he was kept it to himself.

Ivy hated him with a passion and called him an abusive, heartless and cruel asshole. But she allowed their relationship because it made Harley happy which was what she cared about most of all. She was however annoyingly protective and watchful of Harley.

_"Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try"_

It was true that in most cases he gave up or just ignored it until the issue went away. But in Harley's case he couldn't put it aside. His heart ached and his mind screamed at him to make things right.

_"I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding"_

He remembered the time Harley had been stabbed in the gut on her right side with a knife. She had whined and pleaded with him that she would be fine and he should escape while crying bitterly.

He had walked through a shower of bullets ignoring the blatantly obvious pain. Picked up Harley in his arms then said that he would take her home then done so. His wounds had burned with agony throbbing manically but he looked past it. She had scolded him when they got home while tending to his scars. This had later leaded to intense sex and tender words.

_"If that'll make you mine"_

The Joker frowned "She IS mine already" he snapped. He had made her into her Harlequin form, twisted and manipulated her mind. Taught her how to fight and use weapons and even after training her on their first night of sex placed his mark upon her chest with his switchblade.

The chorus played on and Joker began to think about his precious girl. Bud and Lou had fallen asleep in the corner and were sniggering sleepily. He was worried if she was doing ok and if her fever had gone down at all. She complained a lot but had developed an annoying habit of keeping things to herself.

**_Later that evening_**

Harley was curled up in bed weakly. Her face was flushed from the fever and her body was dripping in sweat. It angered her to be feeling so useless to her Puddin but there was nothing she could do.

"Harls?" The Joker said gently from the doorway.

"Hi Puddin" she said weakly.

The Joker's heart ached with love at her willpower to fight yet he pitied her for feeling so sad. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge then looked at her firmly.

"How you feeling kiddo?" he said gently.

"Still kinda rough" She said sitting up.

The Joker placed a hand on her forehead. Her fever hadn't gone down but risen and she looked so tired.

There was no other choice but to be bold. It would be embarrassing for her since she usually dealt with this alone and would ask him for favours. They were never intimate physically during sick days to make sure at least one of them could work in peace.

Without hesitation he stood up with a stern yet thoughtful expression taking Harley by surprise.

"Puddin?" Harley asked curiously peering up at him with her big blue eyes.

The Joker began to strip of his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He then climbed onto the bed towards Harley.

"Wait Mistah-J I'm sick! We can't have fun right now!" Harley whimpered apologetically.

"Harley you ninny I aint gonna fuck you!" The Joker said firmly but in a teasing tone.

Harley blinked innocently "You're not?" she said quietly.

"Of course not I'm gonna absorb your fever. Surely you know about it I mean you WERE a doctor once yourself" The Joker said casually with a firm one.

Harley blushed "Well...Ok Puddin if you say so" she said nervously.

The Joker pulled the sheets off of Harley and was stunned at her attire. He could feel the blood rushing to his lower half already.

She was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top that ended above her stomach and a pair of black lace underwear. Due to her fever she had been forced to remove her mask, hat and make-up. But she looked very sexy with her normal natural beauty and messy blonde hair.

The Joker smiled deviously and pulled her close to him under the sheets. He didn't touch her in a cheeky way like he usually did. Today he simply caressed her and enjoyed the softness of her creamy skin.

Harley smiled gently and wrapped her arms around The Joker's back and nuzzled up to him "Thanks for this...Jay" she said gently in a fond tone.

The Joker smiled and wrapped one arm around her back while the other cupped her head "No sweat...Harleen" he said tenderly.

They weren't exactly like the average couple but hell they were still a couple. They just expressed their love differently to others and that was fine. Their sexual tastes was just more S&amp;M than regular plain stuff.

Harley and Joker closed their eyes and enjoyed the warmth of each other's bodies and fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeats.


	5. C5: Personal treasure

**Sorry for the late update**

**I've been really busy lately and feeling rubbish **

**I hope you like the new chapter and please review**

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

Joker was sat at his desk quietly. He was drunk again but he didn't care as the booze helped ease his pain. In another fit of rage he had beaten Harley senseless and caused her unnecessary pain.

She had fled in a fit of tears and called him "a heartless jerk who didn't understand her needs". Bud and Lou had followed of course and come with her to Ivy's till she decided to come home.

_"Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night-stand"_

Joker frowned crossly. Before shacking up with Harley he had dated many women over the years and left them before they even woke up.

_"But I still need love cause I'm just a man"_

Joker felt a sharp pain in his chest. Many people called him heartless and incapable of feeling anything. That was utter bullshit as he cared for Harley and treasured her more than anything.

_"These nights never seem to go to plan"_

Joker chuckled "When do they ever?". He made many plans but somehow most of them seemed to get botched up. He hated it when things went bad but somehow Harley made it better.

_"I don't want you to leave"_

A feeling of sadness came over Joker. He said that he was fine without her but that was a lie and he knew it. Every day she was gone he missed her and wanted her to come home.

_"Will you hold my hand"_

Many couples would hold hands as a sense of security. He was not a fan of it but sometimes when laying with Harley he would allow her to hold his hand.

_"Oh won't you"_

"Won't she what?" Joker said crossly. He wanted many things from Harley but apparently they were too much to ask for. She always had to whine or complain about EVERY little thing.

_"Stay with me"_

Joker went quiet and became thoughtful. He wanted her to remain with him always but somehow they ended up fighting and things went bad.

_"Cos you're..."_

"She's what?" Joker asked impatiently. There were many things he thought about Harley but the list was endless. She was like a flip coin; one minute tolerable the next a pain in the ass.

_"All I need"_

It was true Joker enjoyed the pleasures life had to offer. But when it came to women he only needed one and that was Harley.

_"This aint love"_

"How do you know buddy?" Joker scoffed crossly. They said he was incapable of feeling anything but hatred and cruelty but through Harley he was learning.

_"It's clear to see"_

Nothing was clear in his mind. It was a mess of memories, hallucinations and dreams. Sometimes the things he saw made him cry or feel afraid of his own existence.

_"But darling"_

Joker shuddered unpleasantly. There were many things he hated in life and one of them was the word darling. It just felt TOO nice and sweet so he never used it let alone liked hearing it.

_"Stay with me"_

Joker peered at the picture of Harley on his desk. He kept it there at all times but made sure nobody touched it.

_"Why am I so emotional?" _

Joker became agitated. he wasn't emotional he just wanted things back to normal and for Harley to be more respectful and obedient.

_"No it's not a good look"_

One of the things Joker prided on in life was his appearance. If he didn't look good it altered his image and that angered him.

_"Gain some self control"_

"I have plenty of self control dumbass" Joker muttered crossly. He didn't need anyone telling him how to act.

_"Deep down I know this never works"_

"Sometimes it does" Joker muttered crossly. Sometimes it got all messed up and things became out of control but other times it worked just fine.

_"But you can lay with me"_

A small smile spread across Joker's face. When he lay with her everything seemed to be ok and nothing could bother him anymore.

_"So it doesn't hurt"_

Harley was more than just a henchwoman and lover. She was sometimes a stress relief and pain killer to everything bad in his life. The fact that she wasn't around made him feel worse so he took another swig of whiskey to null the pain.

The lyrics continued to play on and Joker began to contemplate on his loneliness. He may have enjoyed peace and quiet from time to time but a life without Harley was not worth thinking about.

Slowly he picked up his phone and began to dial Poison Ivy. He was stubborn but not heartless that was for damn sure. The phone rang for a while until a familiar voice picked up.

_"Hello?" _Ivy said firmly. He would have preferred it to be Harley who answered but it was too late now.

"Ivy put Harley on the phone" Joker retorted sternly.

_"What do you want Joker? You already made her cry enough as it is" _Ivy snapped angrily.

Joker sighed heavily. He had wanted to avoid this drama but apparently that was not on the cards "Just let me speak to her" Joker muttered crossly.

There was a heavy sigh and Ivy called for Harley. There was a loud noise of footsteps and then a familiar voice said _"Harley speaking"._

Joker smiled fondly at the sound of her voice. It had only been 12 hrs since she left but he had missed her badly "Hey Harls" he said quietly.

_"Mistah-J?" _Harley asked curiously. She sounded surprised to be receiving a call from him as he usually ignored her.

Joker didn't quite know what to say to her at this point. Just hearing her voice was enough for him. Eventually he took a deep breath and said "Come home soon" in a kind tone.

_"Sure thing Mistah-J" _Harley said fondly and hung up.

Joker hung up the phone and smiled to himself. She may have not been coming home tonight but she at least knew that he was sorry.


	6. C6: Aint such a bad guy

Joker was stood beside the docks staring out at the ocean while enjoying a cigarette. He was clearing his head after an argument with Harley. His car was sat in the background with the door open and the radio playing quietly for background music.

She had upset him by allowing herself to be surrounded by men when they went out the other day; he had simply slipped into a black market weapons dealers and when he came back she was surrounded by drooling males.

Of course he had chased them off but when he saw what she had been wearing he lost it. She was supposed to dress like she did for HIM; not to be eye candy for other guys.

_"I don't like the way he's looking at you"_

Joker frowned; he looked at her with love, proud affections, rage and dominance. He was only being protective of what was already his.

Other men looked at her with lust, desire and wickedness. They wanted her as a one night stand or fuck buddy. They would never appreciate her like he did.

_"I'm starting to think you want him too" _

"Impossible!" Joker snapped crossly.

He had trained Harley so that she would only ever desire him and only him. She would never crave the flesh and warmth of another living being.

But the way she looked at Batman nowadays made him angry. He was his sworn enemy yet she often became excited by the way he would hold her during a rescue or when he protected her.

_"Am I crazy have I lost ya"_

Joked laughed in amusement "Like that'd ever happen; she's just a really moody brat".

_"even though I know you love me; Can't help it"_

Joker smiled to himself; Harley loved him unconditionally and always made sure to remind others that she was HIS woman. This was often adorable but when they were alone it was annoying.

_"I turn my chin music up"_

Basically when anyone would ask him about Harley he would change the subject and start talking about anything. He didn't always talk about Harley as she was HIS; but he did enjoy rubbing it in others faces that she was.

_"and I'm puffing my chest"_

To show his dominance and to scare of rival males Joker would loom over others and other times breathe in to make his chest look bigger. This worked a lot of the time so it was a very easy trick to pull.

_"I'm getting red in the face"_

"In your dreams buddy" Joker chuckled in amusement. He never showed his embarrassment by blushing. He just went very quiet and defensive; so nobody would know how he was feeling.

_"You can call me obsessed" _

Joker frowned crossly. He wasn't obsessed; Her acid Tarzan stalker was obsessed; he was merely being protective of his woman.

_"It's not your fault that they hover"_

Despite the fact that he would yell at Harley for her outfits; in truth he never blamed her at all. She was a stunning girl and it was obvious why other men would find her desirable; yet he would take it out on her because he had no outlet for his rage.

_"I mean no disrespect" _

Joker never disrespected Harley; he had the highest respect for her. In the form of knowing when not to piss her off because she was scary as hell when mad.

_"It's my right to be hellish"_

As her lover is was his right to get mad, defensive, protective and suspicious. He wanted to know what was on her mind and what she was up to.

_"I still get jealous"_

Joker smiled to himself; maybe he did get jealous sometimes. But he was just better at hiding it than she was.

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful"_

"Damn right there buddy" Joker muttered frustratedly. It seemed like every day Harley became more beautiful and alluring as each day passed. She never seemed to wither or falter under his loving care.

_"And everybody wants to taste"_

It seemed like everyone wanted a piece of HIS woman. 2 face had made hints; Scarecrow had attempted to seduce her VIA medical treatment, Batman had attempted to seduce her out of being a criminal and become a doctor or new member of justice league.

And even new faces were after his woman; Creeper was basically a stalker driven by animal instinct; Poison Ivy was trying to use their close friendship as means to claim Harley into a Lesbian relationship and Mad Hatter had made some schemes as to brainwash her into becoming Alice.

_"That's why"_

That's why what? He became protective, dominant and marked her? He had to show some signs that she was HIS; and somehow carving his initials into her chest and training her mind and body was the only way.

_"I still get jealous"_

Joker smiled in amusement. He never admitted it but yes; the fact that other people had interest in Harley or attempted to get close to her made him jealous.

The chorus continued playing and Joker began to think that maybe he didn't like to show he was capable of human emotions. He was the most feared criminal in Gotham so showing weakness was not an option to him.

_"You're the only one invited"_

If Joker wanted to watch a movie or go out to dinner; Harley was the only one who would come. If he wanted to go collect some weapons Harley was the only one allowed to tag along. She was the only one he could trust with his more delicate and personal matters which was a big deal in his line of work.

_"I said there is no one else for you"_

Joker smirked in amusement as he tried to imagine Harley with someone else other than him.

2 Face would use her as a trophy gal and then get bored of her due to the fact she would pester for emotion and never be able to sit still. He'd dump her within 2 weeks at most and look for another person.

Creeper would molest her, stalk her and basically follow her around 24/7. He was basically a stalker. If anything Harley would have restraining order planted on him and then send his ass to the first psych ward.

Then there was Batman. He was a smooth taker, intelligent and basically his Yin of all that is good and well natured. If he was to hook up with Harley he would love her, worship her and basically be the perfect husband. He was more concerned with Batman because he could offer Harley many things that he could not.

_"Cause you know I get excited"_

There were many things Joker got excited about. New toys, new weapons, money and getting away with his crimes. A great deal of things made his excited; too many to count.

_"When you get jealous too"_

Joker went quiet and smiled to himself. Harley would go quiet, moody and extra clingy when jealous. It was actually the side of her preferred namely because she never spoke but just showed how she felt via body language and affection.

The rest of the chorus continued to play in the background and Joker began to think to himself that maybe; just maybe having Harley around wasn't such a bad thing.

She may have been an annoying, hyperactive and selfish brat sometimes. But he had made her that way due to years of seducing and training her. He could now see it was only natural that she would want more of him; because her body and mind couldn't resist.

**_after_**

Joker watched the sun touch the ocean and the sky slowly descend into darkness. It seemed sunsets were about one of the only things that could soothe him. He had many calming methods and this was one of them.

"Puddin!" a voice cried out loudly in an anxious tone.

Joker looked around and saw Harley looking breathless and afraid. Her appearance had changed from her usual attire that morning which intrigued him.

Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail; no make-up, or clown attire. She was wearing a black vest and grey comfy shorts. She was breathless and weary meaning she had run here.

"Harley" Joker said in acknowledgement and a calm tone. He was curious to know why she was dressed in such a manner; but very few people came out this late so he let it slide.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out sadly.

Joker's eyes widened in shock; it usually took her ages to see the error of her ways. It was rare that she would realize she had made a mistake.

"I know its upset you that other guys saw how I dressed today; but I just wanted to impress you Puddin" She explained nervously.

Joker smiled in amusement; Harley always tried to look her best for him. Sadly it ended up causing trouble but...that was their life right?

"Come here Harls" Joker said chuckling and holding out his arms wide. She may have been a whiny, annoying brat...but she was his.

Harley smiled and rushed into his arms and almost knocked him over. She had missed him SO much and she hated making him mad.

"I'm sorry puddin! I really am! I'll be more careful with my clothes next time I swear!" she cried tearfully.

A laugh escaped Joker's lips and he patted her head fondly; It was hard to stay mad at her when she was so adorable. When she acted like this he was reminded just how fragile she was.

"My Harley" he chuckled to himself.


End file.
